


You’re (not) my Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: My Russian sugar daddy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Lana Del Rey Vibes, Masturbation, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Victor, Online Message, Sexting, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Victor uses emojis, Younger Yuuri, Yuuri is a famous Ballerina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sixteen year old Yuuri Katsuki likes older, rich men.Some she can trustOthers notWill she find her man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rubbish at summaries.
> 
> Just saying.

Older, Rich and manly.

Those were the traits that Yuuri wanted in a man.

Even though she was sixteen, she had her standards and she stood by them.

Boys her age just didn’t appeal to her.

As a prima ballerina, Yuuri had quite a high social status.

She also had a thing for older, rich men.

The Japanese girl met Andre at a Poker tournament that her best friend’s boyfriend was playing at. 

The large room were the poker tournament was being held, was beyond glamorous. There was a chandelier, a cocktail bar at the back and rows upon rows of poker tables.

She should not have been there.

But because she was a ballerina, they just thought she looked young anyway, and let her in.

She was such a silly girl.

At one point while Pitchit was hanging off her older boyfriend’s arm, Yuuri got lost and was trying to find her friend, when a man appeared.

“Are you lost little one?” He purred with an accented voice.

Looked up to see the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon.

He had silver locks that covered the one side of his face, sharp facial features, stunning blue eyes and a hot looking body under that tight fitted suit.

“Yes” she finally said, after a hot minute of just looking at the handsome European.

The man raised a brow “How old are you?” He asked suspiciously.

The Japanese girl looked down in shame “sixteen, sir” she mumbled.

His eyes went wide.

“Well, well. You shouldn’t be here now should you, naughty girl.” He tutted with a hint of flirting in his deep voice.

She stared at the man with glossy eyes 

“I know I’ve been a bad girl” she pouted “But if I promise not to get into any trouble, will you not tell anyone about our...encounter?”

The tall man smiled “Of cause my lovely lady. But can I make a selfish request?” 

Yuuri froze

‘Oh no. He’s probably trying to make me into some kind of prostitute’

Her confident attitude soon died down as all the awful possibilities rushed through her mind.

“Will you let me keep you safe?” 

What?

“Excuse me?” She wasn’t expecting that response. What did he mean by that?

“You May be the infamous Katsuki Yuuri, but that does not mean you are very experienced with these types of people and environment.”

“How do you know my name?” 

“The real question is; how could I not know your name. After all, you are the most desired young ballerina there is right now.”

This made Yuuri very surprised “wait, I’m the most desired ballerina there is?!”

Victor’s eyes widened at her question “Well, of cause. You’re very talented and beautiful, May I add. No wonder all the richest bachelors are after you.”

Rich bachelors, after her?

That sounds good.

Yuuri smirked “Oh yeah? Well I’d love to meet some of these bachelors.”

The man narrowed his eyes “I would not recommend it. Do you know how dangerous some of these men are? They’re not after love, their after sex.” He crossed his arms. “Once their done with you, they’ll move on to the next young girl.”

Yuuri glared at the stranger “What makes you any better than them? I don’t even know your name.”

“My apologies.” The man said as he gently took Yuuri’s hand to his soft, plump lips “My name is Victor Nikiforov. Pleasure to meet you.”

The Japanese girl blushed at the affection she had been given by the handsome Russian man. She quickly brushed it off as she placed her hands on her hips in irritation. “You’re not my daddy. I can do what I like,” 

She immediately stormed out, leaving Victor to just stand and watch her leave.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was getting late.

Yuuri still had not found Pitchit and was beginning to worry.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted a man with light brown hair staring at her.

It took her awhile, but she recognised the man as Andre Maes, he was one of the best poker players in Europe 

And richest.

Although she was young, Yuuri always had a thing for older, rich men. It could be because she listened to too much Lana Del Rey, but that was beside the point.

She wanted Andre 

Who was that Victor guy to tell her what to do?

He wasn’t her daddy.

She got up from the bar seat (she did not purchase alcohol) and strut her way to the poker table where Andre was playing.

As she approached the Belgium man, he began to grin like a cat who got the cream. 

As did the.

“Hi” she greeted simply, cocking her hip to show off her curves.

“Why hello, Mon Cher” he purred back. He shooed one of his bodyguards off a seat, in order for Yuuri to sit next to him.  
“Please, take a seat” he offered.

She complied, pushing her butt out dramatically give him a view of her round booty. He raised a brow in approval.

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki” 

“Yes, I know who you are. Everyone’s favourite Japanese ballerina. You shouldn’t be here.”

She gave him a cheeky smirk.

“But you don’t care do you? You’re a naughty girl”

“Uh-huh, and I bet you like that”

“Oh, trust me love, I’m loving it.”

Before Yuuri could say anymore, a familiar voice spoke out her name “Yuuri!”

It was Pitchit.

“There you are. Chris says it’s time to go home.” The Thai girl said as she dragged her friend from the poker table.

“Bye bye, Andre!” She called to the Belgian man “I hope I see you again!” She was quite annoyed with Pitchit for taking her away from a potential rich boyfriend, but there were plenty of fish in the sea.

Andre watched in displeasure at having a pretty Japanese girl taken away from him.

Andre Maes always got what he wanted.

“Pedro” he called for his assistant “Book the next show Yuuri Katsuki is in” Pedro wrote a schedule on his tablet “Done sir” Andre smiled “good”.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Victor got home from the Poker tournament feeling exhausted.

He fed Makkachin, before changing into his nightwear and brushing his teeth.

As he was about to get into his bed, his phone rang. Victor reluctantly answered it without even checking “Hello?” He Said begrudgingly.

“Well, isn’t that a nice way to greet your best friend.” Came the voice of Christophe.

“Oh, shush Chris. What do you want?”

Victor could hear the smirk in his Swiss friend’s voice “I saw you with Yuuri”

Victor rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, it didn’t go to plan” he grumbled as he got himself comfortable in the bed.

“Oh no. What did you do?”

“Nothing, I just...may have told her I wanted to keep her safe”

Oh 

That’s probably why Yuuri ran off.

“Are you kidding me?” Christophe just couldn’t believe this man sometimes.

“You’re right” sighed the Russian man “But, it’s true, I do want to keep her safe from these people”

“Ah, don’t worry Victor. You’ll get another chance, I’m sure.”

Victor smiled at his friend’s reassuring encouragement “I actually booked to see her next show”

“You did? Well what a coincidence, Peachy and I are going too.” 

“That’s great” Victor beamed.

“You want me to be your wingman?” Asked the Swiss man in a teasing voice.

“Please do. I don’t think I can do this alone.” Victor admitted with a laugh.

Christophe laughed with his friend, before they said their goodnights and hung up.

Victor pulled the covers over himself, while resting his head on the pillow.

His thoughts drifted to the pretty Japanese girl.

He was going to protect her from these people.

Especially Andre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Andre and Victor watch Yuuri’s ballet performance, both enjoyed the show, both think she’s beautiful.
> 
> One has good intentions, the other, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> NOTE: sexual harassment happens near at the end of this chapter. You have been warned.

If there was one thing Yuuri taught herself, it was never look at the audience

So she didn’t.

This year’s production of Snow White would be the best yet, Yuuri would make sure of it. She would not let anxiety get in her way of a great night.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will begin in five minutes.” Yuuri heard the speakers announce.

In that short time of five minutes, Yuuri would have to get her mindset in the right place. 

She had rehearsed, done her warmups, stretches and makeup

Then she heard the orchestra begin to play and the curtain rise

Show time.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Andre was liking what he was seeing.

There on stage, was the lovely young woman from last weeks poker game.

She was stunning. Hair black as the midnight sky reflecting on a lake. Doe eyes that hide many secrets

And a sexy body.

‘Yes, she’ll do very well.’ Came Andre’s sinister thoughts.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

For once in his life, Victor was left speechless.

Yuuri was stunning. Her movement was fluid, her technique on point and the way she moved with the music, moved Victor to tears.

When looking around to see if anyone he knew was at the show, he caught a glimpse of someone he hoped he’d never see here 

Andre Maes.

Victor tried to concentrate on the beautiful dancing on stage, but he found it difficult to keep his mind off what Andre could be planning to do with Yuuri.

He knew that Andre was a serial heartbreaker, known for picking up young girls, using them and then throw them away like trash.

Andre Maes was an playboy, a very unromantic one at that.

While he was technically not doing anything illegal, Victor knew that Andre would take these girls whether they were willing or not.

With his high social life, nobody dared to question him. He had friends in high places, which gave him access to some of the most desired girls out there. Actresses, models, miss world contestants, you name it.

The Russian man knew that Yuuri was in danger, he just had to find a way to keep her safe from him.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The show was a success.

After Yuuri collected her flowers on stage, she went to her dressing room to remove her dress and makeup.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Yuuri covered herself in a state of shock.

Andre entered her dressing room.

“Hello Lovely” he purred. 

Yuuri gulped “you’re not aloud to be here” she said in a shaky voice.

“Well, it appears that the tables have turned” He stalked his way towards her, seeing the fear in her eyes. Soon he was in breathing distance from her ear. He whispered “You will like this, won’t you pet?” He brought a hand up to her chest, and circled a nipple with his fingers.

The Japanese girl gasped in distress. Yuuri’s body betrayed her, as her nipples become hard from the attention.

“I must say, your breasts aren’t that big, but I suppose that comes with being a ballerina, doesn’t it?” He nodded as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

Yuuri was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do in this horrible situation.

Suddenly, a knock Came at the door “Mr Maes, I’m afraid we must be at a meeting soon” one of Andre’s assistants informed behind the door.

The Belgian man rolled his eyes in annoyance “Thank you Pedro” He called back.

“I’m sorry my dear, I have to cut this short” Said Andre, as if he’d done nothing wrong.

Yuuri was left shaking. She watched the man who had just violated her leave without another word.

She realised the mistake she had made.

Once the door clicked shut, Yuuri sobbed hysterically into her sweatshirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri message each other online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry it took so long to write this. I’ve done that stupid thing were you write multiple things at once.
> 
> Don’t do that kids.

After the trauma of last night, Yuuri knew she had to be careful of Andre. She didn’t know whether to tell anyone.

She was sitting on her bed, reading online  
reviews of last night’s ballet show. 

Some were positive, others not so much, a couple of trolls and some neutral ones.

However, one review in particular caught her eye.

A most spectacular performance, especially the graceful moves by Yuuri Katsuki. It was a splendid night, that I immensely enjoyed and hope the dancers enjoyed themselves as well. 

The young Japanese lady was quite pleased with that response. She checked the name of the reviewer

Victor Nikiforov.

Hold on, Victor?

Yuuri wondered whether it was the Victor she met at the poker tournament. She checked the profile picture to find out she was right. There on her screen was a tasteful picture of the elegant Russian man, sitting in a large, top brand couch, wearing a designer suit

He looked hot.

Yuuri thought about messaging him to let him know about what happened last night. She knew she had to tell someone, and Victor even said that he would protect her from him.

Her fingers typed on the keyboard 

Yuuri K: Hello Victor, It’s me Yuuri. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you when you said you wanted to protect me. 

So the Japanese girl waited for a response. In only three minutes, she got a reply.

Victor N: Yuuri! So glad to hear from you!  
I saw your show, and thought you were fantastic!🤩🤩🤩 

Yuuri did not expect such a response from the man, but she had to admit that it was pretty cute.

Victor N: And it’s fine, you don’t have to apologise, if anything I should say sorry for being so invasive.😞 Do you forgive me?🥺🥺

The young Japanese woman’s heart aced at the message asking her for forgiveness.

Yuuri K: Don’t worry about it, but I need to ask you a favour...

Was Yuuri actually going to ask Victor for help?

Yuuri K: can you protect me?

She was.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Victor stared at the message on his computer screen.

‘What could have happened to make her seek my help?’ Came the concerned thoughts from his mind.

Yuuri K: I had an encounter with him in my dressing room.

That didn’t sound good. 

Victor knew that Andre had done something unpleasant to Yuuri, so he would have to make sure Yuuri felt comfortable about telling him what trauma she endured.

Victor N: Did he do something to upset you?

Yuuri K: Can we talk in person?

Victor N: Of course.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

They met up at a cafe in the city capital. Victor paid for Yuuri’s drink, even though she heavily protested. The pair sat on a table and talked.

“I don’t want such a nice day to be ruined by Andre’s disgusting behaviour. I’m not saying this for just myself, I’m even more upset for you” Victor explained in a tense tone.

“I know” Said Yuuri quietly “I’m sorry for doing this to you” The raven haired woman looked down in shame. Victor reached out for her hand, and lightly rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

“Never be sorry dorogoy” Yuuri looked up to see Victor’s beautiful face. His blue eyes reminded her of the ocean, she could drown in those eyes and be fine with it.

She began to cry.

The treat of tears soon Came over her as she lightly sobbed.

“Shhh, Yuuri it’s okay” Victor got up from his seat and kneeled despite Yuuri “If there is anything I can do, I’ll do it” He spoke softly into her ear.

The young woman sniffled, before hugging the Russian man. She no longer cared about the people watching.

“I want to know you” She said in the crook of his neck “Go to places, talk about things, I want to forget Andre” 

Victor smiled in Yuuri’s raven hair “I’ll see what I can do”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enjoys some self-love.
> 
> WARNING: Very minor threat at the end.

Since Yuuri’s confession at the cafe, Victor and her had been constantly messaging about all sorts.

They talked about their hobbies, favourite things, aspirations and so much more.

Yuuri had learned that Victor owned a multi billion dollar company that made sporting equipment.

One night Yuuri was felt ready to tell Victor about what happened to her with Andre.

Yuuri K: Victor, I’m ready to tell you about that night.

Victor N: You’re very brave. Take all the time you need.

The Japanese girl smiled at the message.

Yuuri K: I was in my dressing room, when Andre had picked the lock and came in. I was topless when he came in. He Came up to me and whispered in my ear gross things, while touching my nipples.

There was a pause.

In that impossibly long amount of time, horrific thoughts rushed through Yuuri’s mind. 

Is he too grossed out?

I’m I over reacting?

Does he think I enabled it?

Before Yuuri could get any more upset, Victor finally replied.

Victor N: I am so proud of you. I know this is sensitive information to share for you. Sorry for the long wait for a reply, I was trying to control myself from smashing my computer from anger.

The Japanese girl teared up from happiness.

At this point, Yuuri was sick of letting people get to her. Andre was not going to Stop her from finding someone she loved, even if she was terrified of him, she would not let him scare her anymore.

Now that the Andre situation was off her chest, she was going to have some fun.

Yuuri K: Thank you Daddy.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Victor just stared at the message he just received.

This might be going a bit too quick.

Victor was experienced with sexual harassment in his company, and he did not deal with it lightly.

He knew that these kind of things took time to get over.

Or 

Perhaps, this could be Yuuri’s coping strategy.

Victor N: It’s getting late. Lovely girls like you should be asleep.

Yuuri K: Okay. Night, night daddy.

Victor N: Goodnight, baby girl.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Reading these messages made Yuuri feel happy 

Very happy.

Reading Victor calling her “Baby girl” was taking an affect on her.

She could feel the moisture in her pyjama shorts.

She slowly but surely, slipped her hand down to her plum labia, and groaned at the wetness on her finger tips.

Yuuri has never touched herself before, so she was a bit nervous about actually sticking her fingers into her sex.

She started with the clitoris, gently rubbing against the nub of nerves. She quietly moaned at the pleasure racing through her body.

She continued to rub herself, before carefully inserting her dainty fingers inside her wet pussy.

Yuuri had never experienced such amazing sensations.

She imagined Victor’s big hands on her body, the way he would grind his clothed erection onto her bare backside, the dirty things he would whisper into her ear.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you?”

“I love the pretty sounds you make, when I eat you out”

“Daddy’s gonna make your pussy squirt all over the place”

Her thoughts became filthier and filthier.

Yuuri was getting close to orgasm. She had to cover her mouth with her hand, to prevent her parents hearing her naughty antics.

Soon, the excruciatingly good pressure that built up released when she Came.

Her juices sprayed across her bedding sheets as her orgasm took over.

Yuuri lay there, exhausted from her orgasm. She wanted to do something like that with Victor one day, but it could not be soon due to their age gap.

The last thing she thought before falling asleep, was Victor’s handsome face.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Victor was looking at the latest headlines, before heading to bed.

While scrolling down the many news articles, he spotted something that caught his eye.

|Belgian Billionaire arrested for drug possession|

This made Victor physically sigh with relief, perhaps now Yuuri could be safe from Andre harming her.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“What are you doing with that Russian bitch?!”

“Nothing Andre!”

“You stupid whore. Trying to get some Russian dick, huh?!”

“Go away!”

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“No, please!”

Yuuri woke up.

It was a dream.

Yuuri just couldn’t believe it. Even when she isn’t with Andre, he still manages to ruin everything.

The rest of the night was Yuuri laying down, thinking about how Victor will keep her safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yuuri, keep up!” Lilia screeched.

The Young Japanese girl was in ballet rehearsal. Her thoughts were occupied.

Although Lilia was tough, she always wanted the best for her students. Clearly something was going on in Yuuri’s mind to keep her from doing her best.

Once rehearsals were over, Lilia pulled Yuuri aside to talk.

“Yuuri, you are my best student. You always put a hundred percent in your performances, so why is it that you keep slipping up today?” The older lady asked sincerely.

Yuuri looked down in shame. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She shrugged.

“Yuuri” Came Lilia’s stern voice “If you don’t tell me, I might have to cut you from the next show.” She warned.

“No, please!” Yuuri Cried in distress. The last thing she wanted was to be pulled out the show.

“Then what is wrong?” Lilia crossed her arms.

The raven haired girl wanted to say something, but could hardly speak. Her eyes started spilling fat drops of tears down her cheeks.

Lilia looked in horror at the young woman. She did something completely unlike her, and wrapped her arms around Yuuri in an attempt to calm her down.

“Shh, it’s alright.” She cooed “crying won’t help much, unless you’re willing to tell me what’s bothering you.”

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. She had to tell Lilia the truth.

“It’s Andre.” The Japanese girl explained what had happened after the Snow White performance. Lilia looked horrified at the situation that Yuuri described.

“You did the right thing for telling me.” Lilia Said softly “I will do everything I can to keep you safe.” Yuuri smiled in relief “ Thank you so much, Lilia!” She Cried before hugging the elder lady.

_____________________________________________

When Yuuri came home, she went to her room and opened her laptop. There was an unread message from Victor.

Victor N: Hello Yuuri, I have some good news. Andre is now in prison for the possession of drugs. I hope this information will bring you relief. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the text on her laptop screen. 

Yuuri K: Thank you for all you’ve done for me.xxxx

The X’s were necessary.

Victor N: You’re very welcome 😊 

During the time getting to know Victor, she realised that she may have fallen in love with him. The only problem between them, was the age gap

But

If Yuuri were honest, she actually found that hot.

Yuuri K: Can I make a confession?

It probably wasn’t the best idea, but Yuuri had to let her feelings be known.

Victor N: Yeah, go ahead.😁

No turning back.

Yuuri K: I really like you. I’m not talking about friends. I want us to be more.

In the time it took to get a reply, it was as if the word had stopped spinning altogether.

Victor N: You don’t mind the age-gap?🤔

Yuuri K: No, I actually kinda like it. 😉

A smirk appeared on Yuuri’s face at her flirty comment.

Victor N: When are you 17?

Yuuri K: Next month.

Victor N: I’ll wait till then.

But Yuuri wanted him now. The Japanese girl sulked all day, after their conversation.

_____________________________________________

“Yuuri, What’s wrong with you today?” Hiroko asked concerned.

It was dinner, and Katsuki family were eating Teriyaki. Yuuri was picking at her food, not bothering to make much conversation.

“Now Yuuri, you know Very well that if you want our help, you have to tell us.” Toshiya scolded his daughter.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Yuuri huffed in annoyance.

Mari rolled her eyes “Oh Please, did Victor really upset you that much?” 

“Mari! I told you not to say anything!” Protested Yuuri.

“Victor?” Toshiya’s brow raised at the name “The Russian guy with the sporting band?” 

“Maybe” muttered Yuuri.

Hiroko gasped “He’s twenty five, Yuuri. You cannot be in a relationship with him now!” 

“He helped me!”

“How did he help you?!”

“I’m not saying!”

Hiroko stared at her daughter “Was it Andre?”

The whole room was quiet.

Yuuri’s emotionless expression looked back at her mother’s “How did you know?”

A pause.

“Lilia told me”

Yuuri stormed out the kitchen and into her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Hiroko fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clear some things up. In this universe, 17 is the age of consent in America. Were I’m from, the legal age is 16. I tried looking online for age of consent in America, but it’s more complicated due to the different states.
> 
> Another thing to note, is that the Katsuki family live in America, and own a Japanese style spa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor masturbates to a sexy picture of Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for not uploading recently. I’m going through a rough patch, and I’m a bit depressed.
> 
> Nothing serious, just that I’m not up to it as usual.

Yuuri didn’t bother sleeping the night of the family argument, and just decided to text Victor instead.

Victor N: It’s awfully late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?

Yuuri rolled her eyes

Yuuri K: I’m nearly 17!

Victor N: It’s nearly midnight. Even I should be sleeping by now.

The Japanese girl crossed her arms in frustration. Even Victor was treating her like a child.

Victor N: Goodnight Yuuri.

Everyone was treating Yuuri, as if she couldn’t take care of herself. She closed her laptop went to bed.

However much she tried to lay comfortably in bed, she could hardly keep her eyes closed. She was restless.

An idea suddenly came into her head, as her thoughts raced to the Russian man.

She got out of bed and put her idea to action.

She changed into her outfit, took a picture of herself and saved it for the next day.

She wouldn’t want to deprive her daddy of his beauty sleep after all.  
___________________________________________

In his office, Victor was trying to get some important documents done for a conference. He was doing his best to concentrate, but his mind kept going back to Yuuri.

He hoped she was okay, after he told her to go to bed. Although she was still a teenager, she was mature for her age and she knew it. She displayed high levels of intelligence.

The biggest worry Victor had, were the boyfriends Yuuri could get involved with. The thought of some foolish teenager getting with Yuuri made Victor’s blood boil.

He wasn’t going to let that happen.

Then, his mind became a bit more rational. He realised that what if Yuuri didn’t feel as strongly about their unorthodox relationship. The main issue was her age, Victor did not want to have sex with such an inexperienced girl.

He was thinking of going for lunch, when he got a message on his phone.

It was from Yuuri.

He opened the message to find the most beautiful sight he thought he’d ever seen. A picture of Yuuri wearing a pastel pink, pleated mini skirt, a sports bra and a pair of thigh high socks. Her expression was a sinful as her outfit. A smirk plastered on her pretty face, with her eyes not even looking at the camera.

The erection in Victor’s pants was a good indication of what he thought of the picture.

But it felt wrong.

He didn’t realise his hand on his bulge until it was too late, he was Very hard. It wasn’t the kind of hard on that went straight away, it was the kind that stuck round a bit and was painful.

The frustration soon became unbearable, as he slid his big hand down his pants to reach his dick. He was finding it very difficult though, because of his metrosexual, European tendencies he would often go to work with very tight trousers. He had no other option, but to take them off.

‘Am I seriously going to jack off to a sext in work without trousers?’ He asked himself.  
His question was soon answered, when he found himself sitting in his chair, with no trousers on.

Victor took another look at the seductive picture. He just could not contain his arousal any further. He shoved his hand down his briefs and grabbed hold of his manhood. He pumped himself, imagining Yuuri wearing that outfit as he touched her.

The Russian man produced pre-cum, causing it to coat his cock in the slippery fluid, furthermore making his self pleasure more enjoyable.

Victor imagined what she would say during sex. Yuuri’s high pitch voice squealing “Daddy” as she came.

‘Daddy please fuck me. I’ve been such a good girl!’ She would scream.

His fapping became faster, as he was reaching his climax. 

His big dick spasmed as he shot cum under his desk. He groaned while his orgasm finished.

After a period of post-orgasm rest, Victor put his trousers back on, before texting Yuuri.

Victor N: Naughty girl. You will be getting a big spanking on your birthday.😉

____________________________________________

It had been a hard day at ballet practice. Yuuri had finally got home, and was now going to relax. 

She opened her phone to see an unread message from Victor.

She read the text and smirked, proud of herself for winding the handsome Russian man up.

Yuuri glanced at the calendar. 

A week to go before her birthday,

And Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my happy pills. JK!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
